Understanding Love
by luvlifecharm
Summary: Star aka Kori Anders, was accused by her sister and now she needs to spends her Xmas holidays in her school. Along the holidays, she met new friends. She soon fell head over heels on a 'cool' kid.Pairings: StarRob RaeBbTer Cy none :
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **_This isnot aone-shot Christmas Story…about the Titans of course! To all my reviewers in "Forgiving", I'll be updating that and following by the story "More than Friend or just normal friend", and then "Goodbye"…okay? Hope you all like this story…review after reading, k?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Teen Titans and any character from the Teen Titans…just to make it sure that no one will sue me for not doing the disclaimer.

**Chapter 1: Got into trouble.**

Kori's P.O.V

I was sitting on my desk writing a letter to my parents in Canada. I miss them so much. I have no chance to spend my Christmas holiday with them since my sister, Koma Anders, accuse me of scribbling on the school's wall. I have to stay in school as my punishment.

I knew that my sister had hatred me since when I was born. I didn't know the reason why but somehow I don't want to know. In school I don't really have many friends as Koma always teases me. I dislike her attitude. It is impropriate.

My room's door had just flings open. There stood Koma.

"Kori, I'm sorry you have to spend Christmas here but it isn't my fault you scribble the wall," Koma said as if she was innocent.

I ignored her while she just walks out. I stood up after writing finishes my letter. This Christmas is going to be very boring since all of my friends had already gone home for Christmas. I am truly sad. I sigh as I pack my stationary items and place them properly at the side of the desk.

"Kori, time to go for the extra classes you are going to have," My teacher, Mrs. Brown said while pointing her finger to a classroom at the end of the hallway.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown," I replied with my head hung low.

"A few more students will be joining you. They didn't have their results that well."

I nodded while I open the door and sat on an empty seat. I waited as I play with my fingers. Soon, I heard noises from the outside. They were arguing about something. The door flings open and reveals a green skinned boy, a half metallic guy, and a mysterious boy who wears a sunglass and had his hair gelled.

"At least I'm not made out of metal!"

"Yea, so what? I'm not green-skinned."

"Garfield! Victor! You both are annoying me."

Both of them turn and face the 'cool' boy.

"It's none of your business Richard," Victor shouted back.

"Yea, none of your business," Garfield said to Richard but in a softer tone.

I sat there watching the 'drama' and it was very interesting until they three notice me. They all stare at me wide-eye. I blink and continue to play with my fingers.

"Hey, dude…no girl ever been to extra classes before," Gar said in a whisper.

"Yea, weird huh?" Victor replies.

Richard ignores them and sat the most back row. Victor and Garfield sat on the middle row. Everyone kept quiet until Garfield which is known as 'Gar' screamed.

"Eeeee!"

"What? You want some?" Victor said as he hands him a piece of meat.

"Don't give me that! I don't wanna! That's just sick man!"

"It's just meat! What so sick about that?"

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat and could you see that you are eating pigs?"

"It's pork for your correction!" Victor said as he places his meat in a container.

"The only thing I care is that you are eating a live animal and I don't!"

"Whatever man! Chill with it!"

There is a long silence. The silence nearly made me fall asleep. My eyelids are shutting but I try to keep it open. The door suddenly flings open and that frightens me. I jumps and that made Richard, Victor, and Garfield laugh. I blush from embarrassment while I turn my head to the door.

There stood a girl; I couldn't really tell her appearance because her head is covered with the hooded cloak. Mrs. Brown pushes her in as she told her to hide her face in her hood. The girl pulls down her hood and reveals her pale face.

"Now?" The girl asks while crossing her arms.

"That's much more like it! Now, class. I have a meeting to be attended to so you five will be in here alright?" Mrs. Brown asks.

"Yes, we will," Gar said in a mischievous grin.

"Okay then. I'll leave Kori in charge so if anything goes wrong then she will report to me immediately."

I nodded as I open my diary to write about my first experience in extra class.

"Kori, is that you?" The pale looking face girl asks.

"Yes, but may I know who you are?"

"Don't you remember? I'm Raven from kindergarten? I went an upper class and from that moment I never met you again."

"Ah!" I scream of joy as I ran over to hug my friend.

I gave Raven a bone-crushing hug and I let go, afraid that she couldn't breathe.

"Same old Kori I know," She replies as she took a seat beside me.

"Girls, ya know," Gar said from behind.

Raven turns and gave Garfield a death glare. Garfield was totally shook up. Victor continues typing on his laptop as Richard was busy filing up his papers in the dark.

"Ten minutes to go…" I thought as I look up the clock.

Mrs. Brown then came in and stares at us. She shook her head.

"Richard, I don't want you to sit all alone in the dark…so you'll have to sit beside Kori and Raven, beside Garfield. Victor will have to sit beside Terra."

Everyone groans. I hate to sit beside people that I don't really know. I gave a sad face to Mrs. Brown as she shakes her head.

"Who's Terra?" Victor asks as he got up from his seat.

"She will be joining us tomorrow," Mrs. Brown replies.

"Okay…" Victor said while grabbing his books.

"Okay class, time for you to go back to your rooms. I want all of you to be back here on 9 o'clock sharp. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Brown," We said like dead zombies.

All of us scattered to our rooms as I shut my door. My room is the closest to the classroom so I am the first one to enter my room.

**_I hope this story is not like Detention…coz' it is not! This is more like a boarding school and they have to stay back from their holidays to have extra classes. Okay? This is not like the story Detention by sky.davis…if it is too much like that in the next chapter, then pls. tell me _**

**_I am so not stealing ppl's idea. I hate to do that. If I did, I'll remove the story from Fan fiction. Tell me how you like this chapter. Flames are welcome too. I hope you like it…_**

_**Love,**_

_**Luvlifecharm**_


	2. Let my feelings flow

**Author's Note:** _Hey you all! I'm back! Thanks for your reviews and well, let's just say this chapter is mostly based on the author's P.O.V. Hehe thanks a lot u populaces…well, populaces is the meaning of ordinary people like public people unless…you're not. Tell me if you aren't coz' I wanna know whose royal reading my fic!  Here's the reply from the generous me…hehe! Just joking!_

MMnDL : That was so sweet of you Michelle…thanks!

Sailor Attitude : Thanks…I accept that compliment coz' ya know…I'm good! Just fooling around! 

Starfire-Grayson : Yea…I updated but soooooo long. Sorry

darkness-consumes-me : Thanks for your review…it's very nice of you.

dbzgtfan2004: Yea…Robin/Star forever! I'm a big fan of that too!  Cheerio!

starrobin4ever : Thanks a lot! I'm very grateful to have reviewers like you!

Lost Inside : Sorry I cannot update really soon coz very busy! Thanks for saying it's not like Detention and saying it's great! I owe it all to reviewers like you!

lil' LIK Star : Thank for saying that! I'm very happy now! 

Chicken Lord 4 : Thanks for telling me how you think bout' my story and I don't really mind if it's kinda similar to Detention. You are such an honest person!

Queen-of-Azarath : Hi Queenie! I never watch the Series of Unfortunate Events and I guess taking your advice is kinda cool so you make me blush…u are a great writer too right? Hundreds over reviewers…

airhead123 : Thanks for saying/typing that my story was great! I owe it to you guys!

**A/N:** On with the story people or should I say populaces! Hehe LOL!

**Chapter 2: Stupidity**

Kori's P.O.V.

I slump down on my chair as I close my eye. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I jump up form my seat as I open the door. There stood Raven.

"Yes friend Raven, what do you wish me to do?"

"Kori, can I step into your room for a moment? I got something to tell you," Raven replied moodily.

"Oh, okay!" I reply as I step aside for Raven to enter.

Down the hallway is Richard. He is leaning against the wall; I stare at him as he smirks at me. Raven pulls me in my room as she shuts the door.

"I don't know how to say this but…I got some feelings for Garfield," Raven said, blushing.

"Garfield? U like hi-…" I shouted as Raven closes my mouth.

"Well, yea…" Raven said looking down.

I started laughing as the tears rolls down my cheek. Raven stares at me annoyingly as I stop laughing.

"I guess I'll help you to make him like you."

"Really? You'll do that for…me?"

I nodded my head. Raven hugs me as I hug her back. Raven doesn't really much hug a person or show her affectionate side but I guess this time she really appreciate my help.

Raven then left the room after saying goodbye. I smiles as I sat down on my bed, lay down and looks up at the ceiling.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I look at the door lazily and walk towards the door. There stood him…Richard. I blush hard as I turn away.

"So, Kori? Mrs. Brown asks me to call me to take you to the staff room. She wants to see you," Richard replies with a smirk.

"Um…okay!" I say as I walk out of my room and close the door.

"So…you new here? I didn't much see you around," Richard asks as he walks beside me.

"Yes, I'm new here. My sister and I had just joined in this school since June this year," I replied merrily.

"You have a sister?" Richard asks curiously.

"Yes, I do. She's um…never mind," I said as I hung my head low.

"She's what?"

"She's nothing much, Richard. She's just…" I started sobbing as I hugged Richard. I didn't know what was I doing but I needed comfort.

Richard patted my back gently and let my tears soak his shirt. I had never cried for so long and now I had release all my sadness. I parted from Richard slowly as I look at his smiling face.

"Ssoorry…I didn't know what I was doing (sniff!)" I said as I wipe away my tears.

Richard gave me a warm smile that I had never received for a long time.

"Not need to say sorry, Kori. You need comfort and I was glad that I could help."

I hug Richard as we reached our destination. He seems to be surprised as I hugged him. I wonder why but my curiosity had faded away.

"I thank you Richard, for everything," I said as I gave him a peck on his cheek and walks into the staff room to meet Mrs. Brown.

Author's P.O.V.

Richard stood there blushing red as a beetroot. He soon walks away to join his friends. Garfield and Victor was in his room and to his surprise, Victor and Garfield wasn't arguing but sitting quietly on the floor playing the playstation(I forgot to tell you that this boarding school is not like any other boarding school…it have all the facilities they needed and in every room have a high technology. The room is very large too! :-) )

"Seems to be a little quiet around here isn't it?" Richard said, feeling very uneasy.

"Yea…to quiet for a dumb metallic robot that didn't score at least 3A's for his exams!" Garfield said guffawing all the way.

"What did you just call me? Oh…I see that a really green skinned guy which no one ever likes him had score full A's for his exam?" Victor said teasingly.

Garfield puffed up in rage and his face turns green. He looks at Victor and charge at him, wrestling madly. Victor easily won because he was a bigger and a more muscular guy compared to Garfield.

"Who's the loser now? Who's the loser now?" Victor said while pumping a fist up in the air.

Richard drank a glass of champagne that manage to keep his body warm as he laughs at Victor's antics. Garfield sat back on the couch and continues playing the game. Victor challenged him while the noise had changed into a market place. Both of them were all shouting about as they played the game saying that they could beat each other and having bets.

After a one hour game finale, Garfield won and stuck his tongue out towards Victor. Victor wanted a rematch but Richard shoved both of them out of his room because he needed some rest. Richard soon took a bath and slumps into his king-sized bed. His mind was occupied on Kori's kiss. He touched the place that Kori had kissed and soon fell asleep.

_**The next day…**_

_Since you've been gone! _

_I can breathe for the first time!_

Raven's alarm clock is playing 'Since you've been gone' by Kelly Clarkson and played it out loud. Raven stretched her arms as she shut the alarm clock. Her room was dark as usual. The curtains were never been opened and the windows were shut tight.

Raven got up to brush her teeth and take a bath. She dries her hair with a towel and combs it. Suddenly, the door flung opens. Kori immediately comes in and shuts it. Kori was panting desperately for air.

"What do you want, Kori," Raven said as she was trying to hold back her anger.

"Um…sorry if I had intruded anything but I need a place to hide from my sister."

"You had intruded everything and who's your sister?"

"My sister is mean…very mean. She wants revenge because the school found out that she's the one that was scribbling on the wall instead of me but they can't arrange another train to send me back home so Koma, my sister, was sent back to school and have to spend her whole holidays in Detention." Kori explained quickly while gasping for air.

"Sorry Kori, I can't help you now because I need to go to Mr. Jones to hand in my essay. I'll find a way in the afternoon okay? You can go to the guys for help," Raven said as she packs up her book and left the room.

Kori fled into Richard's room, which hasn't been awake yet. Richard jumped up with a start as Kori enters his room without permission.

"Kori, what are you doing here!?" Richard half-shouted.

"I'm truly sorry Richard but I have to hide from my sister. I didn't want to meet her," Kori said trembling.

Richard soon gave a pitiful look as Kori started crying again. He got out of his bed as he went to Kori and comforted her.

"Tell me what's wrong." The sound of his voice was calm and gentle. Kori felt secure.

She told Richard everything as he nodded. He wipes away the tears from Kori's emerald eyes as she blushes.

"I'm so sorry Richard…I disturb your hour of slumber. I will go now!" Kori said as she got up.

"It's okay. You can stay," Richard said as he pulls her back.

Kori nodded as Richard went to take a bath. Kori fell tired and wanted to lie down. She went to Richard's bed and soon fell asleep. Richard got out of the bathroom and saw a sleeping Kori. He smirks as he dries his hair. He spikes his hair and combs it. Richard walks to Kori as he places a strand of her hair at the back of her ears.

Richard watches Kori as her dream. He never sees anything more peaceful than this. I stare longingly at her. I soon got bored as I turn on the radio. "She believes in me' by Ronan Keating, was on air. Richard turns the volume softer as he walks to his table to finish up his project.

_While she lays sleeping  
I stay out late at night to play my songs  
And sometimes all the nights can be so long  
And it's good when I finally make it home, all alone  
While she lays dreaming,  
I touch her face across the silver light  
I see her dreams that drift up to the sky  
And she wakes up to my kiss and I say it's alright  
And I hold her tight._

Chorus  
And she believes in me  
I'll never know just what she sees in me,  
I told her someday if she was my girl  
I could change the world with my songs, but  
I was wrong  
But she has faith in me  
And so I go on trying faithfully  
Forever in my heart she will remain  
And I hope and pray  
I will find a way, find a way

While she lays waiting  
I ask myself do I hurt her so  
What called me on a long and this lonely road,  
Why don't I turn around and head back home where I belong  
While she lays crying  
For she knows my heart is ripped in two  
I'm torn between the things that I should do  
She deserves it all and I'd give it if I could, god her love is true 

Chorus

While she lays sleeping  
While she lays sleeping for me.

Kori woke up as the song ended. Richard notices her awaking and smiles.

"Have a nice dream, Kori?" Richard asks.

Kori yawns, "Well, yes, Richard. I dreamt about a someone who was really helpful to me."

"And who was that?" Richard asks as arched his eyebrows.

"Well, um…I know you won't believe in this but I dreamt about you."

Richard gave a chuckle and kept quiet. Kori found it not surprising and started a conversation.

"Richard, isn't it time to our extra class?"

Richard looks at his digital clock and nodded his head.

"Let's go, Kori," Richard says as he opens the door for Kori to walks out first.

**_How you like it? Sorry to say that it have not much on the others. Sorry! :-) So…about the next chappie…hmm….I'll give you the preview and you'll find it out on the next chapter. This is an important part from the chapter._**

_**PREVIEW**_

1ST PART…

"_Hi, I'm Terra. Nice to meet you!"_

_Victor was nudging at Garfield as he was drooling all over the place._

2ND PART…

'_I had fallen head over heels for this guy, this person. I cannot stand anymore of this annoying feeling in my mind. I must tell him how I feel, tonight.'_

_Raven places her diary and places her pen into her pencil case. _

_**END OF PREVIEW**_

_**So…give you 2 parts already…don't forget to review okay? I'm done here…for this chappie. I'm really tired now coz' it's 11.06 p.m. After updating, I'm going to sleep…last but not least…I like to thank to all my reviewers for the last chapter and for this chapter too…so go on and click that 'GO' button and sent ur reviews. I'm ready for any flame or any good/goofy/crazy (okay…anything!) Just review! It took me at least 1 hour to type this so…better appreciate it! Hehe…just joking! :)**_


	3. Trouble

**HI! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update it coz' I got tests and I have tons of homework to do!  So…wazzup? Anything new? U can give me some ideas…well, that's for start. Any songs you wanted to put in my story? I'm glad to help but the song must be related with the story/chapter. Okay…end of discussion now on to the story!**

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

Both Kori and Richard walk down the hallway silently. It was an unpleasant one. They were lucky that they had a 5 minute walk to the classroom. Inside the classroom was a strange voice. Richard and Kori look at each other.

"What is that?" Kori asks.

"I have no idea but there's one way to find out."

Richard said as he opens the door and found Raven meditating. Kori, confused by the action Raven is doing, fled to her in a second.

"Friend Raven, are you hurt? Why aren't you talking? Why are you so silent?"

Raven got pretty mad at Kori but soon it faded and started giving Kori a death glare.

"I'm meditating, Kori. Can't you see that?"

"Meditating? What's meditating?"

Raven sighs. "Richard, help me to explain to Kori what's meditating QUIETLY."

Richard nodded his head and took a seat. Beside him was Kori (don't say you had forgotten the first chapter when Mrs. Brown changed their places) looking at him innocently.

The classroom is very quiet until…SLAM! The door flings open. Gar and Victor is standing there arguing about food again.

"Bacon! Tofu! Bacon! Tofu! BACON! TOFU!"

Raven got up from her seat with a pair of angry eyes in her face. Kori and Richard watch the scene in full of fear. Garfield and Victor stood there, paralyzed by Raven's glare and suddenly, a silhouette of a girl stood at the door.

Everyone's attention had turn from Raven to the figure in the doorway, even Raven. The figure came out of the shadow and it was a GIRL! (A/N: Duh! What else? A hideous monster?)

The girl is wearing a khaki pants and a light blue T-shirt. She has a bag slinging over her shoulders and her blonde hair was left untied.

"Hi, I'm Terra. Nice to meet you!"

Victor was nudging at Garfield as he was drooling all over the place.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Richard and this is Garfield, Victor, Kori and Raven."

"Hi, ya'll! I heard that this school is amazing! Can anyone give me some information?" Terra said as she took a seat beside Victor.

Garfield pops his head over at Terra's direction while leaving Raven utterly jealous. Kori had notices her jealousy so she tried to comfort her down.

'Raven…cheer up. I know it hurts to see someone who you like, like someone else but he will soon get his attention on you.'

Kori wrote all of it down in a piece of paper and crumple it in a ball. Then, she threw the ball at Raven. Raven caught it and read it. She scribbled something back and threw it to Kori.

'I don't care much less, Kori. He likes another girl and since Terra's lucky so I better step aside from their relationship.'

Kori read the message and gave Raven a pitiful look. Raven nodded her head and turns away. Richard saw the look on Kori's face.

"What's with the pitiful face?"

"Um…nothing!" Kori then smiles.

Richard looks at her unsurely and continues reading his comic book. In the meantime, Kori is interested at what Richard reading so he shared the book with her.

Garfield was doing all the explanation to Terra. Terra was giving him a happy look and Victor was totally ignored. Raven was sitting there quietly until she stood up and walks out of the classroom. Kori, afraid that she had been badly hurt, follow Raven in pursuit.

Richard saw Kori fled out with Raven, knew something had gone wrong. He turns his head and observe the scene in the classroom. Garfield was busy chatting with Raven while Victor is completely ignored. Soon, Richard found out why Raven acted weirdly when Terra arrived.

Richard sighed and continues reading his book. Suddenly, Kori plopped down on her seat and gave a sad face.

"What's with the long face, Kori?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about Raven. She is um…hurt badly inside," Kori explained.

Richard nodded his head. Garfield, who had overheard their conversation and acts as a busy-body, wanted to know more. So, his attention from Terra suddenly went to Richard and Kori.

"So, what's wrong with Raven?" Gar asks Kori.

"Well, um…nothing actually. Nothing in your concern."

"Okay…how about you, Richard? Any gossip about Raven?"

Richard gave him a don't-disturb-me glare and Garfield backed off.

"Why don't you people tell me what's going on with RAVEN?"

Terra, Victor, Kori and Richard stare at Garfield, half shocked and half afraid what he's going to do next. Garfield left embarrassed for shouting too loud and kept quiet for 15 minutes….only 15 minutes then he started chattering again.

(In the meantime…)

Raven fled down the hallway and into her bathroom. She slumps down to the ground and cried. She had never felt this painful feeling in her heart before. She didn't know what to do for the first time. Raven is an organize girl. She always know what to do and don't but for now, she is troubled and hurt.

Raven had just disappeared from Kori's sight. She just wanted to be alone for a moment to think about her feelings. Raven felt that her feeling for Garfield is not just a crush but she had loved him.

She hope that one day…just one day, Garfield would feel the same. She stood up and splashes water at her pale skin face. She dries up and walks out of the room. Soon, she enters the classroom, everyone kept quiet. No one dares to speak or move a muscle except for only one person.

"Why's everyone so quiet when she came in? Is not like she's the boss!" Terra said loudly.

Raven gave a death glare to Terra while she shrugs. Raven then sat down and kept quiet. The silence soon fades as Mrs. Brown enters the classroom.

Terra's P.O.V

This school is so amazing! It has all the cool people, except for that Raven. That girl is such a Goth. Gar is such a friendly guy, charming, and funny! I loved him when he laughs. I better jog all this down on my diary. I don't know how I am feeling now but I think I'm in love with…Garfield. I'm going to tell him tonight. I just hope nobody will notice me sneaking out through the corridor so late at night.

Author's P.O.V

Raven keeps reading her book. After a while, Mrs. Brown calls her name and she stood up to answer the question in front of the board.

"Solve this algebra, Raven."

Raven took the marker from the teacher's grasp and start calculating on the board. Raven answers the question like a professional. She did it quickly as she took her seat after finish answering the question. Garfield and Victor stares at Raven in disbelief that she could calculate that fast. Raven's most favorite topic in Maths is Algebra and she had mastered it when she is very young.

Everyone copied down the questions and fill the answer in the blank. It took them 20 minutes to do finish all of them and they pass their books to Mrs. Brown. Soon, Mrs. Brown left the classroom for another meeting (A/N: I need to get rid of her from the scene okay? So don't blame me if she got tons of meeting…LOL)

Time passes really quickly. It is already night time when the full moon rose and shines down to their gigantic school. Kori is in Richard's room, revising through their project they have to present the day after tomorrow while Victor and Garfield are in the same room but they are playing video games again.

Terra is sitting on the couch, supporting Gar to beat Victor but Victor won again. Both of them got so angry so they beat him up (In a joking method). Raven…she isn't there. She is in her room still trying to get Gar off her mind. She knew she couldn't forget him that quickly and besides, she needs/have to see him everyday.

Raven took out her diary and opens it. She starts scribble her emotions in it while expressing herself in the same time.

'_I had fallen head over heels for this guy, this person. I cannot stand anymore of this annoying feeling in my mind. I must tell him how I feel, tonight.'_

Raven places diary and places her pen into her pencil case. She got up and must find a way to get Garfield to follow her somewhere. Raven soon got an idea and hope that it would work.

(In Richard's room)

"Richard, what is this for?" Kori asks Richard as she shows him a bottle of glue.

"Err, Kori? That's glue."

Kori stares at the bottle and looks up at Richard's smiling face and gave an embarrass look.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Richard's grandfather clock rang out loudly and scares Kori. Richard reassure her that is just the sound coming from the grandfather clock after when it reaches to the stroke of twelve…TWELVE?

"Kori, it's getting late. You should take some rest. I'll walk you to your room."

Kori nodded as she yawns.

"You guys should give it a rest already. When I come back, you people should be in your respective rooms okay?"

Victor, Garfield and Terra nodded and walks out of the room after placing the playstation back at its original place. Soon, Richard and Kori are down the hallway, walking to Kori's room.

"Richard…" Kori started.

"Yea?" Richard replies back softly.

"About the kiss I gave you earlier this morning, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What's that sorry for?"

"Well, you see…its very complicated Richard. I'm afraid that you won't understand how I feel."

Richard nodded, not forcing Kori to continue, walks beside her quietly to her room. They had reached their destination and Kori stops at her door and turns to Richard.

"Good night, Richard."

"Night, Kori. Sweet dreams!"

Kori gave Richard a hug…not a bone-crushing one but a normal, affectionate one. Richard smirks and hugs her back. Kori then enters her room while Richard walks down the empty hallway alone with his shadow following by.

He knew that Kori had liked him but he is afraid that his guess is a false. He kinda…KINDA felt the same way back. His mind is left with confusion. He knows it will take some time to understand his feelings.

'I will never give up on you. I will never bring you down. I don't want to see your sad frown but instead I want to see a smile. You are the one that brings out the best in me and I thank you for that'

Richard thought and smiles. He knew Kori had changed his life and hopefully it is going to be like this forever.

**

* * *

Okay…I'm done with this chapter! I'm soo happy that I've finish this chapter! For the second time, I wanted to say sorry to you reviewers because I didn't update this for so long:P :D I hope you will forgive me! Sorry if there's no Blackfire (Koma) here coz' she's in DETENTION on EXTRA CLASSES. But she will be in the next chapter and that I promise you.**

**Now…on the reply for my thankful reviewers!**

**starrobin4ever** Thanks for everything! I loved the conversation and I owe it all to all the reviewers like you and yup! That song I put up in the last chapter is one of my favorite songs. I love it! Sorry if I put too little of Richard/Kori. They are my favorite pairing too but I wanted to put the equal amount of Ter/Bb/Rae and Star/Rob too! Thanks so much!

**starfirefan05** Thanks for saying it's great!

**Sailor Attitude** Good writing? Wow…you sure made me blush! Thanks a lot!

**lil' LIK Star** Sorry if there's no Kori's sister here but she will be in the next chappie!

**Crying In The Dark** Sorry I didn't update for so long! I'm so sorry! I got a lot of homework to do and my teachers are giving like ten thousands of them! (Sigh!) Sometimes, this is the disadvantages of going back to school. Thanks for saying my story is awesome! I owe it all to you reviewers!

**StArFiRe GrAySoN** Thank you so much Amber! You are like my so loyal reviewer. It is such a great pleasure chatting with you in the msg! I'm sorry if I didn't go to msg for a long time coz' I got a lot of hw! May Hw BURN! Thanks!

**robin and star fan** Wow...thanks a lot of finding a time to read my story even though you are washing the dishes! I owe it all to you people!

**airhead123** Sorry for the tenses! Sooo sorry! I got a lot of grammatical mistake and I confess that so please forgive me! Thanks for reviewing!

**darkness-consumes-me** Sorry if I didn't update soon! I got a lot of homework! Thanks for reviewing!

**StarfireFowl**Sorry if I didn't update soon! And of course…Star/Robin forever! I will think about it about the Ter/Bb/Rae thing. It is a hard decision you know. I hope you like this chapter as well as you did with the last one! Thanks for reviewing!.


	4. Broken Hearts

**Hiya everybody! I'm back! I had just finished my examination! It was okay but some papers I didn't study…too lazy to bother :P Yay! The exam is finally over! Btw, I got monthly test and exams ya know…all packed up every month:-) LoL…now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans but I certainly own the whole world! Ha-ha! I'm the king (correction) QUEEN of the world and there's no one or no "king" to stop me! Okay…I'm just playing around there so don't sue me…(hides myself in the cupboard)

**Chapter 4**

Richard enters his room and soon fell asleep after a tiring day. He did not notice that someone had been watching him from the back since he walked Kori back to her room.

There's a thing that Richard NEVER forgets, it is to lock the door but tonight, it's special. He forgot to lock his door! Wow…amazingly he fell asleep without any senses to warn him that he didn't lock the door! (Okay…stop talking about door locks or whatever:P)

The GIRL crept into his room and places a paper on his desk. She hopes that he would read the paper because if he does…her plan will start working.

Raven's P.O.V

'Thud…thud…thud..'

My heart beats quickly as I place my fingers on my heart. I took a deep breath and open my door. I found that Garfield was just going to his room. I quickly fasten up my footsteps and before he could shut the door I pushed it right open.

Gar stares at me weirdly. He gave me a confused look.

"Okay…Raven. If it is about Cyborg and me getting noisy and had disturbed u then I would say that I'm so sorry but then"

I place my fingers on his lips to shut him up. He really does talks too much and sometimes I wonder does anyone care about that problem?

"Don't talk and let me go into your room."

Gar nodded and step aside for me to enter. I took a deep breath and faced him. He still has that cute little confused face on him…oh well!

"Gar, I have this thing that I wanted to tell u since the first time I met you…"

"You mean that we could be friends now?" Gar cuts me off.

I gave a sigh and shook my head. Gar look down to the ground sadly.

"I mean that I had liked you." I look at his face expression.

"You mean that you like me as a friend? Really?" Gar face lightens up.

"No…no! I mean that I like you um…how do you explain this…I like you MORE than a friend." I finally blurted out my feelings as Gar stares at me in surprise.

"Wha...what do you mean? I…" Garfield spoke slowly.

Immediately I place my lips on his. Unfortunately, he didn't give the kiss back to me. He broke it. I stare at him surprised.

"(Sigh) Raven, my heart belongs to Terra and I loved Terra since I met her. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel the same way about you like I did to Terra."

And with that, I ran out of the room with my hands covering my face. I run into my room and shut the door. Immediately, I locked it and slumped on my bed, crying. How could I be so stupid to know that he didn't like me?

He LOVED Terra since she came. Terra…Terra…that name is so hurtful. It is so obvious that Garfield loves Terra since the beginning but I was too blind to see it. Now, I'm the one left suffering.

Author's P.O.V

Garfield just look at she ran off. He didn't know that she liked him more than a friend but a friend? They are barely even friends. Gar gave a sigh and shut the open door. He just wanted Raven to know that how sorry is he for hurting her feelings.

Gar walk to his bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. It was a dinosaur like pajamas. Then, he walks out of his bathroom and saw Terra sitting on his couch.

"Terra? Is that you? What are you doing in my room?"

I hear a giggle. Immediately I knew its Terra but why is she here in my room?

"Nice pajamas Garfield!" Terra then walk towards my direction.

"Thanks but why are you here?" I asks her back, again.

"Garfield…I need to tell you something really important and I hope you will accept it as I do," Terra started.

"But..." Gar tried to speak but got cut by Terra. She places her lips on his. Gar liked the feeling of it. He kissed her back. Terra deepen the kiss and slowly her tongue enter his mouth, exploring inside his mouth. Suddenly, Beastboy realize that he did something wrong.

He had just hurt Raven's feelings and now Terra is kissing him. He had dream of kissing Terra but Raven…he started to have feelings for her after that incident but Terra is who he loved most right? No…it isn't. He had loved someone else but Terra…Raven.

And with his mind arguing which one he should choose, he broke the kiss. Terra looked at him surprisingly as he sat down putting hanging his head low on the ground.

"Gar, what happened? Didn't you like the kiss I gave you?" Terra asks.

Gar said nothing. He kept quiet and letting his mind choose what's for him. It could be the right one or the wrong one but still…

"Yes, Terra. I loved that kiss. I wanted to tell you that how much I loved you since I met you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Gar said, hoping not regretting his action more like words.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Garfield. I love you too!" Terra gave him a hug.

Garfield hug her back but Gar looks sad. He just hope that he chose the right decision and would not regret it for the rest of his lives.

_In the morning…_

Richard woke up when his alarm clock rang. He goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath. He looks at his watch and found out that he overslept. The time in his alarm clock is one hour behind schedule.

He changes into a black shirt and black jeans and ran off to the classroom. Everyone was sitting at their respective places and the ones that are absent is Kori. Luckily, Miss Brown isn't present. He took a seat and turns around to ask Garfield where is Kori.

"I have no idea, Richard. I thought she was with you," Gar replied.

And with that, Richard ran out of the classroom and saw Miss Brown walking to the classroom.

"Miss Brown, may I be excused to find Kori?"

"Kori's missing?" Miss Brown asks.

Richard nodded. "She isn't at the classroom."

"It's funny, Kori's always early. You may go, Richard."

Richard thanked Miss Brown and runs off to her bedroom. Unfortunately, he didn't find Kori there so he ran his room incase she's there. There's a paper on the table so he opens it and reads it. It says:

_To Richard, _

_This is Koma, Kori's sister. You might not know me but if you want to see your beloved girlfriend you have to surrender yourself to be with my assistant, Kitten. Kitten will be your girlfriend after then and Kori will be released. Meet me at the school's basement if you want to see Kori ever again._

Kitten…Kitten…that name seems familiar to Richard. Finally he remembered. She is a girl that had a crush on him last year and wanted him to love her back. That's the end of it. Richard went to the school's basement with torchlight but he found out that he needed no torchlight since the lights is on.

"Richard…just go! I don't want you to suffer being with Kitten. Please…just go!" Starfire cried as she was tied to a chair.

"Kori!" Richard shouted as he ran towards Kori but was blocked by Kitten and another girl.

The other girl has long black hair and looked like Starfire but more mature.

"I'll do what you say just let Starfire go!" Richard said while looking at Starfire worriedly.

"So, you are ready to be Kitten's boyfriend?" Koma asks him.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've gotta go now to sleep since I've did my other story "Forgiving" and this. :-) Okay…before I go, I like to thank all the reviewers that had reviewed my story. Bye!**


	5. Upset

**I'm so sorry ya'll for not updating sooner because I am really busy on updating my site. You can check it if you want…the website URL is beneath this story…again, I'm sorry!**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 5**

"You wouldn't get away with this, Koma...I won't be Kitten's boyfriend and that's final. Now just release Kori and no one gets hurt," he said as he assumed in battle position.

"What? You said you will deal with it! And what's he saying now?" Kitten exclaimed as she turn towards Koma.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," she said as she too assumed in battle position. "Let's do it."

Koma charged towards Richard. She punched him left, right, left, right and again. Richard miraculously dodged all her attacks. After a few more attacks, Richard was cornered.

"You have no where to run now, Richard…pity, why do you choose her? You could have at least chosen me," she smirked.

"Well, the person who might choose you to become your boyfriend must be blind because you're ugly in every way," Richard chuckled.

He then gave her a blow at her face. Koma fell back. Kitten then tried to escape. Richard jumped high in the air and landed in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Uh…Robbie-poo…you trust me right? I mean no harm. It was all her idea…" Kitten spoke as she pointed at Koma.

Richard then glances at Koma and saw that she took out a knife. Kori gave a shriek. Richard then jumps back and kicked away the knife from her hands. Koma glare at him angrily.

"You know…you might think you have won this time, but I'll be back for revenge," Koma said as she ran out of the room with Kitten.

Richard turns to Kori. "You alright?" he asks as he grabbed the knife Koma dropped and cut her loose.

"I'm so sorry Richard, for getting you into this. She captured me, out of nowhere when I walked to the class," Kori spoke apologetically.

Richard then smiled at her. "Don't need for the sorry. At least you're safe now…that's most important."

"Thank you Richard…" she said as she hugged him. Kori tried to get up but her legs and hands were numb for being tied so long.

Richard looked at her and said, "Come on, I'll carry you to your room."

"But we still have class to go on…Richard," she said.

"Don't need to go. I'll tell Ms. Brown that you need some rest and everything will be fine," he spoke as he picked her up gently.

Kori cling onto his neck as they both walked out of the room.

_**(Back in the classroom)**_

Ms. Brown had decided to go back to the teacher's staff room and get their assignments. Terra watched Raven and smirked. Raven was really upset about the incident happened yesterday. Garfield is trying to make her laugh to make it up to her but all of his attempts failed.

Raven buried her face in her hands as she slept against the table.

"Come on Raven…just one laugh?" he asks, looking at her.

Raven then look up at Garfield. "Ha-ha..." she said sarcastically.

Terra giggles at the sight. Gar looked up at her and gave her a brief smile before turning back to Raven. on…how I can make it up to you?" he asks.

Victor then turns towards Garfield. "What do you mean make it up to her? You had hurt her?" he asked.

"Uh…no, why would I do that?" he said as a sweat trickled down his forehead. Terra took out a napkin and wipes it off. "Here you go, sweetie," she said as she wipes it for him.

Victor then eyed on him. "Since when you two became so…close?" he asked, partially shouting. "Eh…" That all Garfield could say.

Terra then stood up. "It's none of your business and for your information, he had proposed to me last night so don't get jealous when you don't have a girlfriend," she said, smirking at him.

"You now what girl, I have a girlfriend already and by the way, she is much prettier than you," he shot back calmly.

"Why you…." She said as she pulls her sleeve up.

"Terra, don't…it's not worth it," Garfield said as he pulls her back down.

Terra then sat back down, glaring angrily at Victor. Richard then came back into the classroom, looking at Terra to Victor.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

Ms. Brown then enters with their assignments. "Okay class, I need you to fill these up and pass it to me tomorrow. Right now, you can do whatever you want but no making noise."

Suddenly, Raven stood up. She walks over to Ms. Brown. She whispered something to her and the teacher nodded. "Alright, you may go." Raven nodded her head and goes back to her seat and took her assignments with her out of the classroom.

"Where is she going?" Garfield asked Ms. Browns as he watches her leave.

"She says she's not feeling well. How about you run along and help her?" Ms. Brown asks Garfield.

Garfield eyes glittered. "Of course, Ms. Brown, anything you say…" he then exited the classroom after taking his assignments.

**That's it…I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is about mostly Rae/BB/Terra. Now about my site….ever heard before RPG? ((RPG Role Playing Game)) It is also about Teen Titans. You can check it out yourself. Just click my username and click on my homepage. Then you'll see my website. :P **


End file.
